


A Slut for Sherlock

by AstaianNymph



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaianNymph/pseuds/AstaianNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John will suck Sherlock off anywhere he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slut for Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "John is a slut for Sherlock's cock. He'll take it anytime, anywhere."

Sherlock smirked. It was, of course, entirely his fault. He'd worked John up that morning before quickly shutting him down, denying him what he really wanted.

Now they were in the middle of a crime scene. All the Yarders were there. In an alley in the heart of London where three men had been murdered. John was leaning against the wall pretending to try to not be sick from the stench that came from the four-days dead in an awful heat wave.

"You sad bastard, you'd drop to your knees right here just to suck my cock."

"Yes"

"Prove it."

John sank to his knees. Sherlock gave Lestrade a glare while unbuttoning his pants. They'd stay away just long enough for John to finish.

And that's how John Watson ended up giving Sherlock Holmes a blow-job in the middle of the day at a crime scene.


End file.
